


Brown

by TheLadyKing



Series: Erik's Harlem Home [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, they fucking yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: Prompt: "Erik/reader: that first time they fucked in her mama’s house " via Anon.Title from Brown by Kyle Dion





	Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all the nasty shit I read to prepare for this, lol.
> 
> I also listened to Brown, obviously, but more surprisingly "Heebiejeebies" by Amine n Kehlani really helped put me in the mood for this. 
> 
> Also, I want to say I appreciate whoever gave me this prompt remembering that exact fucking line from Break Time. You're all the realest and I love you!

He’s the only one out of uniform and you notice him immediately. Leaning against the wall, nodding quietly as the girl next to him keeps talking, her hands moving as fast as her mouth. You watch him lift his drink and take a sip, his eyes landing on you as he lowers it and licks his lips.

Besides you, Tameeka grabs your arm and pulls you off your stool. She smiles wide as she wraps her arms around your shoulders, singing along with the song playing over the loudspeakers.

You can smell the alcohol on her breath and it makes you laugh, drunk Tameeka is rare but always fun.

“How much have you had?” you ask, dancing around with her as the song begins to die down, switching to something slightly slower.

Tameeka shrugs and continues to sway along to the song with you. “Probably too much but I’m having fun!” she yells, spinning you out. As you turn your eyes fly to the back wall, looking for him and frowning when you see his place is empty. The girl still there, pouting and sucking down her drink fast as she bobs her head to the beat. Tameeka pulls you back to her, pressing a wet kiss to your cheek as she lets you go.

“You done with me?” you ask, teasing. Tameeka gestures to the direction of the bathrooms and starts to walk off.

“Hold on Meek, I’ll come with you,” you offer, turning for a moment to gather your purse and then turning back to see her already gone. You sigh and shrug, scooting back onto your stool and pushing your empty glass away from you.

“Want something else?” a deep voice asks from behind you. You turn slightly and come face to face with the man from before. You blink up at him, confused for a moment before looking around you.

“Me?”

He chuckles and slides into the space beside you, leaning close so you can hear him over the music which has changed to a faster and much louder song. “Yeah, what you want?”

You shrug and blink once more, trying to think fast. Usually, all you do it nurse one tequila sunrise the whole night and you’ve already finished that one. “A dark and stormy,” you say quickly, leaning closer than necessary to whisper it right into his ear.

He leans back and gives you a sharp smile, his eyes lighting up under his frameless glasses.

He leans over and gestures the bartender, a tall woman with half her hair shaved off, over. She smiles and the two of them do a short handshake before he orders, nodding to you as he does. She gives you a soft smile and a wink as she moves to make it.

“Enjoy,” she says as she places the glass in front of you and slides off to fill other orders.

He smiles and leans against the bar as he watches you take a sip, biting his bottom lip as he does.

You sip half of it before placing it down and looking back up at him. You gesture for him to come closer and smile when he leans over for you.

“Thanks for the drink,” you say. He nods and gestures towards the back where the lounge area is. You nod and stand, reaching for your stuff and leaving the drink on the counter. You reach in your purse quickly and send a quick text to Tameeka to let her know where you are, and then follow him through the crowd, smiling when he reaches back and takes your hand to not lose you.

In the back, the music is still loud but not enough where you can’t even hear yourself think and there’s barely anyone back there. Most of the women and sailors are out on the dance floor, leaving just you and him and a small handful of others.

He sits furthest back and smiles when you slide into the booth beside him. “That’s better right?” he asks.

You nod. “I can hear myself think now,” you say, feeling corny as you say it.

He laughs and nods. “I know what you mean.”

You lean back and look him over, taking stock of his attire. He’s the only man in the building, not working for the club, that isn’t in a uniform of some kind. Instead, he’s wearing a baby blue and white letterman jacket, a plain white tee underneath, dark jeans, and a fresh white pair of Airforce 1s. He looks more casual than the rest of them yet somehow much more put together, with his short locs sitting newly twisted on his head.

“You looking real hard, like what you see?” he asks, giving you a long once over himself.

You shrug. “I don’t know. Should I?”

He laughs and scoots closer to you, the leather chase squeaking as he does. “That’s all up to you. But I know I’m loving what I’m seeing.”

You snort and roll your eyes. “Oh, that was mad corny. You must think you smooth, huh?”

He smiles, teeth bright and white and you catch a flash of gold at the bottom. “I think I’m something, yeah.”

You raise a brow. “Yeah? And what’s that?” You cross your arms, turning slightly towards him as he throws an arm behind you, your thigh pressing up against his.

“Someone you should get to know,” he murmurs softly, leaning into your ear to say it. You suppress a shiver and place your hand on the center of his chest, pushing him back slightly.

“Please. And _who_ are you?”

He licks his lips, that gold in his mouth flashing again as he takes your hand in his and gently rubs at your knuckles. “Tonight? Whoever you want.”

 

 

 

In the elevator on the way up to your apartment he, Erik he said in the cab, stands far against the opposite wall. Just watching you and smiling. It makes you think about Tameeka sizing him up before pushing you into the cab with a wink. The grill in the bottom of his mouth stands out more now, and it’s hard to think you missed it originally.

You never thought a mouth full of ice would turn you on so much but here you are, wanting to rub your thighs together as he continues to look at you.

The two of you stand silent, much different from the chatter in the cab, but it doesn’t feel awkward. Or at least not as awkward as you tend to make things.

The door slides open and suddenly the two of you are in the hall and heading to your apartment. Erik hanging back near the incinerator as you fumble for your keys. You turn and watch him empty out a dutch and smile when he turns back to wink at you.

You put your key in the door before groaning, pressing your forehead against it as you remember exactly where you live and who you live with.

“Fuck, I’m so… shit,” you groan. Erik shoves the dutch back into the wrapper and steps up behind you, placing his hands on your hips.

“What’s up?” he asks, rubbing the bridge of his nose against the shell of your ear.

“I invited you over here like I don’t fucking...,” you start, trying to ignore the heat climbing in your belly as he places a soft kiss behind your ear.

“Hey, it’s aight. What’s wrong?”

“Don’t laugh,” you plead, feeling embarrassed.

“I won't,” he promises.

“I live with my parents,” you say, squeezing your eyes closed as you do.

“You’re lucky to have them. What’s the problem?” he asks, turning you in his arms and pressing your back up against the door. He lifts your head with a finger until you’re looking directly at him.

“My bedroom is the living room,” you whisper, the corners of your eyes itching with unshed tears.

He lets out a laugh and leans closer to you, his lips a hare's breath away from yours. “And?”

“ _And?_ ”

“Yeah, and?” he pulls back, his eyes dimming slightly,” if you’re feeling unsure that’s okay. We can stop here.” He places a kiss on your forehead then, pulling all the way back from you and turning to head to the elevators.

You grab his hand and pull him back, turning quickly to open the door. “You are too fucking smooth, come on,” you grumble, opening the door.

Behind you, he laughs.

 

 

 

On the couch, the curtain drawn to separate your space from the rest of the apartment, the two of you sit slightly apart. Your parents aren’t home, you checked, but you still feel slightly self-conscious as he rubs the length of your bare leg, hands sweeping up to your thigh and then back down as he hums to himself. Waiting on you.

“I’ve done this before,” you say quickly, feeling like you have to explain yourself.

“Alright,” he says, looking up at you, his hands still working up and down your legs.

“And it wasn’t, I mean they enjoyed themselves, but I don’t want it like that again. Not this time,” you say, looking down again, watching his hands pause and press into your thighs.

He chuckles and nods. “How about this? You tell me what you want and that’s what I’ll do.”

“I want to cum,” you rush out, face heating up as you do.

He laughs again, biting his bottom lip. “I can do that,” he says, promises, as he pulls you into his lap. Erik kisses at the side of your face, his mustache rubbing against your skin deliciously. You turn into the kiss and place your lips just against his. He laughs softly before pressing more insistently, slipping his tongue into your mouth as you open up to him.

He kisses you with care, not like you’ll break if he pushes harder but like he doesn’t need to. It’s the perfect combination of just enough and too much, his tongue stroking yours as he places his one hand on your thigh, pressing into you again.

You breathe out hard, your nipples hardening against the fabric of your top, braless for the night because who gives a fuck if a bunch of sailors see your nipples? Who cares if your breast don’t sit up nice and perky and sag under their own weight? Tameeka’s words, not yours.

You’re thankful to her now, though, as Erik slips his hand under your shirt and tugs at one of them playfully. The quick sting is soothed as he rubs it over with his thumb.

“Fuck,” you whimper softly, looking down to watch his hand move under your silky top. He pulls you back to face him, kissing your sharp and hot, your tongue in his mouth as he continues to tease and stroke your nipples.

This press of his grill against your tongue making your pussy jump.

Erik pulls back and pulls your top off quickly, bending his head to wrap his tongue around the nipple closest to him, his hand cupping your other breast as he does. You breathe out, shuttering as he nibbles at your flesh, your skin heating up under his ministrations.

He switches, laving the neglected nipple with attention as he does.

You pant out, squeezing your thighs together as the feeling send an electric shock straight to your pussy.

Erik pulls back, smiling and pulls you into a quick kiss, a brief press of lips, before slipping from under you. You watch him pull his jacket off and place it on the arm of the couch, coming back to crouch between your legs, spreading them wide in one fluid motion.

You breathe out and try to close them again just as he looks up at you. You still under his gaze, his eyes large and bright now as he presses another kiss against your lips. “Keep your legs open,” he demands, bending forward to pull your panties off, throwing them to the side without care and eyeing your glistening lips.

He pulls the grill from his mouth and hands it absently to you. You take it into your hand, grossed out for a quick moment before focusing back in on him as he trails open mouth kisses on your thighs.

Your heart hammers in your chest as he gets closer and closer to where you want him, his hot breath ghosting along your lips and making you quiver.

You swallow and watch him part your lips, moaning when he does as he takes you in. He flicks his tongue out against your clit and you nearly topple over, another gush of wetness seeping out of you. “I can’t stain the couch,” you whimper softly, reaching a hand out to touch his hair.

He licks his lips and hefts you over the edge. “I got you ma,” he says just before diving in. You wail out loud as he wraps his lips around your clit, giving it a firm suck. He flicks his tongue out, swiping it up and down the length of you.

Your jaw trembles as he continues, his tongue and mouth sending you spiraling upwards, your belly clenching as he pulls you towards an orgasm.

“Erik!” you cry out, hands in his locs. You’re shaking all over and he keeps dipping his tongue into you, fucking you with it for a moment before going back to lick at your aching clit. As your orgasm climbs over you, you try to close your legs, groaning when he pushes them up and over, nearly pressed to your fucking ears as he keeps going.

You shake apart once more, hands pressing him closer even as your hips try to push him away.

“Fuck, fuck!” you yell, thighs spasming and hands losing their grip as you reach to press them against your face. Hot tears leak from your eyes as he slurps and sucks at you, the feeling making you thrash your head from side to side. It’s so fucking _good_.

“Please, please,” you pant, needing a moment. Erik pulls back and eases your legs down, the whole lower part of his face covered in your juices. You watch him lick his lips, eyes slightly out of focus as you try to slip completely back into your skin.

“You good?” he asks, rubbing your thighs.

You nod, still trying to catch your breath. He smiles, rubbing his jaw as he watches you. He stands and pulls his shirt off. Your eyes land on the right side of him covered nearly completely in small keloids. Your eyes widen as he continues undressing, not bothering to explain them, not that you ask.

He slips his boxers off and folds them, laying them on the floor besides the rest of his clothes. Your eyes widen, and you feel your pussy rush back to life as you catch sight of his thick member. It curves slightly upwards and makes your mouth water.

He looks back at you, smirking. “What else you want, hmm?” he asks.

“More,” you say, as bold as you can manage.

 

 

 

“Fuck,” you cry out, as he bottoms out inside you, his chest pressed against yours. He shifts slightly, pulling your legs over his forearms as he moves. You gasp, the angle switching and making your toes curl tight.

“You like that?” he asks, circling his hips. You nod, breathless as he moves inside you. The pulse of him against your walls making you screw your eyes closed tight. He pulls his hips back and presses back in quickly, his strokes sure and hard as he takes you apart.

You cry and press your hand to his hip, needing to touch him, to hold him back, to _something_. He bends over and kisses you on the lips, his tongue dipping into your mouth just as you open your eyes. He curves his hips and fucks into you, never pausing as he watches your face contort and twist, but you never close your eyes.

“Erik,” you sigh softly, losing your voice a second later as he pulls out completely and slips right back in. You throw your head back and gasp, feeling your wig slip off.

He laughs and pauses, letting one of your legs drop as he reaches for it. You watch him and laugh out loud when he places the curly unit on his head.

“Erik,” you whine, reaching up to grab it. He pulls out of your reach and goes back to fucking you. His dick rubbing you in the best ways as he lifts your leg back up and stands on his knees. You watch him look down as he watches his dick disappear in and out.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he groans, hips canting into you harder now. You gasp and shake under him, getting closer to your climax.

He pulls your legs around his waist and shifts forward. “Stay like this,” he orders, moving his hips slowly now. You nod, body tight as you try to keep your thighs pressed against him. He pulls out and slams back in, making you arch your back, your legs spreading automatically as your eyes roll in your head. He stops and sucks at his teeth.

“When I tell you to do something, I mean that shit. Now keep your legs locked” he demands, your pussy clenching tight as you nod.

He gives you a sharp smile before going back to work, grinding into you now. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and press your face into his neck, crying in earnest as he fucks you hard and deep.

“I’m gonna cum, please, please, _oh shit_ ,” you pant, your whole body going tight and still as your orgasm crashes into you.

“Yeah, fuck yes,” he groans, still moving his hips as he watches you fall apart under him. He shutters a moment later, cumming as your pussy contracts around him.

“Damn,” he whispers, pulling out. You shift, an arm thrown over your eyes as you take in deep gulps of air.

“This shit pull out or nah?” he asks.

 

In the morning you wake, tucked under your covers on the mattress, and alone. You sigh for a moment before stretching and catching sight of his letterman still on the arm of the couch. You stand and stretch just as the door opens. You quickly slip into a pair of shorts and a wife beater as the curtain pulls back.

Erik watches you for a second, his smile soft despite the grill in his mouth. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” you say, smiling back at him. He lifts his arms and gestures to the two foil-wrapped sandwiches in his hands.

“Bacon egg and cheese?” he asks, offering you one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting better at this, lol. Anyways...
> 
> I got midterms this week so other shit may take longer but I'm still taking prompts. Please be patient with me though. Also, as always, leave me a comment n gimme some fucking kudos.
> 
> All mistakes can be taken up with Grammarly tbh.


End file.
